


in my hands

by mekkaimeteor



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, and yes. i use football, free-form?? sorta?? i have a general idea where im going, i havent watched past 127 og episodes please dont kill me, i'll add more character tags as i go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekkaimeteor/pseuds/mekkaimeteor
Summary: Endou shows Kidou how to be a goalkeeper.





	in my hands

Kidou stares at the ball for so long that it eventually dissolves into a pool of black and white, kicked back and forth. He watches, arms crossed as he inspects the two teams. They're both from Raimon, and it's his job to tutor them before he leaves for graduation.

One team has the upper hand. They're sporting traditional blue shirts, are all wearing suitable trainers, expensive sponsored shorts, and, as far as Kidou can tell, they were all very,  _very,_ good at playing football. One person in the middle glances over to Kidou (the strategist of the team) and gives him a kick smile, before barking out directions to the rest of the team.

Very experienced.

On the other hand, the other team is very, very...

He smiles. Endou would enjoy playing with them.

They don't give up; they keep going after having decided to play on the spur of the moment, and kick with all their might. The other team might have the game in control now, but the burning fire and light from the other team...

Once again, it reminds him of Endou.

He doesn't have to say it out loud for Sakuma to understand. Sakuma glances over at Kidou, watching the game play with equal intensity. "They have spirit but they have to develop their technical skills and strength. I think we could give them basic training on strategy, and leave the rest up to Endou."

Kidou simply nods, his eyes trailing over to the goalkeepers of both teams. It wouldn't be too long before the other team would be brought up to the same level as the winning team - they had the courage. The way they all believed in one another was truly a force to be reckoned with.

Anyway, Kidou decides, he's had enough of watching and tomorrow is a time for action. Before that, though, he would consult Endou about it.

As he turns to leave, Sakuma laughs slightly. "Leaving so soon? I thought Endou was coming."

"He is?" That piques his interest. He thought there was nothing more to see.

As soon as Sakuma opens his mouth to reply, he spots Endou running down the stairs, breathing heavy. "So-rry! I got caught up watching old football tapes but," He breaths in deeply, then gives a thumbs up. "I'm here now!"

Kidou smiles, then diverts his gaze back to the field. "Team B needs help in stamina and power. Could you help them?" Kidou knows Endou would, but he still has to ask.

"Of course!" Endou places his hands on his hips, grinning widely. "Hey!" He calls, stopping the match as both teams look in his direction. "From now on, every Tuesday I'll be doing football training! Feel free to join me," He places a strong, warm hand on Kidou's shoulder, causing the other to stiffen. "And Kidou in practice!"

"Wait." Kidou tries not to stumble over his own words, but, did Endou just? He didn't agree to, and Tuesdays were days where Kidou would...

Oh, well. Endou was smiling so brilliantly and brightly Kidou couldn't turn him down.

"What type of practice?" Kidou asks, wary. Everyone's watching.

"Role reversal!" Endou says. "That way, we can grow and develop in different positions at the same time as everyone else."

Kidou mulls this over. "Alright." He grins back at Endou. "Let's see how quickly you can adapt to the strategist position."

"I've always wanted to see you as a goalkeeper." Endou says back.

Oh. Kidou's stomach, heart,  _something,_ flips over.

"Well I'll do my best to match you." Kidou's mouth is suddenly dry.

Endou gives him one last, blinding smile, and they wave goodbye to each other, ready for tomorrow's training.

 

\---

 

"You like him, don't you?" Sakuma says over the phone, and Kidou coughs, his free hand tugging onto the edge of his jacket.

"Sorry?" Sakuma can't just do this - he can't just call Kidou and say something like  _that_ straight away. One has to at least introduce themselves first... Introduce small talk, too. Not head straight into... into... this.

"You  _like_ him," Sakuma's voice is soft. "I thought you were perceptive. Looks like I have to knock sense into you first."

Kidou is silent for a bit. Then, he speaks up, heart hammering. "What do I do?"

"You've been hiding it this whole time," Sakuma sighs. "Especially from yourself. So why not finally come out about it?"

"No." Kidou's mouth is dry again. "I can't do that. I risk losing his friendship."

It's so difficult only just coming to terms with it, and then speaking it aloud is simply... but he trusts Sakuma, and he needs his help.

"Small signs," Sakuma continues. "You've been doing it subconsciously, anyway. And this training thing. This is the perfect opportunity." He lets out something in between a chuckle and a sigh. "Endou's always believed in you, Kidou."

"As a friend."

"You're  _best_ friends," Sakuma stresses. "You'll be fine. He's nice, isn't he? You know him better than I do. You know he wouldn't react badly."

Sakuma's right. It's worth a chance. "Fine," Kidou closes his eyes. "But no promises."

"Good luck. And good night, Kidou."

"Good night."

The phone clicks off, and Kidou falls back onto his bed, a thousand thoughts flowing as he thinks of every possible outcome and event that could happen tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments are appreciated!!


End file.
